YouTube Boyfriend Tag: FanFiction Style
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Seen any boyfriend tags on YouTube? Yes? Well, that's what this is based on! And I'm bringing it to FanFiction! I tag everybody who reads this and you must tag someone else. Questions for it inside :  DxS/Humor! T just to be safe.


**Hey! So random one-shot. Not gonna post it in _The Story of Us_ cuz it just wouldn't fit :P On that note, this is its own story :D This is a real tag on YouTube and I am gonna bring it to FanFiction. Do it on any couple you want from any series/book/movie anything! I'll put an example video here**

**.com/watch?v=IT7duqHFf5U&feature=feedu**

**If it doesn't come up, lemme know and I'll send it to you :) If in yours you want the person making the video to be a guy, title it "The Girlfriend Tag." So let's get started! :D Also, Danny and Sam are in their senior year of high school :)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Where did we meet?  
>2. Where was our first date?<br>3. What was your first impression of me?  
>4. When did you meet the family?<br>5. Do I have any weird obsessions, if so - what?  
>6. How long have we been together?<br>7. Do you have a tradition with your gf/bf?  
>8. What was our first roadtrip?<br>9. What was the first thing you noticed about me?  
>10. What is my favorite restaurant?<br>11. What do we argue about the most?  
>12. Who wears the pants in the relationship?<br>13. If I am watching tv what am I watching?  
>14. What is one food I do not like?<br>15. What drink do I order when we go out to eat?  
>16. What size shoe do I wear?<br>17. What is my favorite kind of sandwich?  
>18. What is one talent I have?<br>19. What would I eat everyday if I could?  
>20. What is my favorite cereal?<br>21. What is my favorite music?  
>22. What is my favorite sports team?<br>23. What is my eye color?  
>24. Who is my best friend?<br>25. What is something you do that I wish you didn't?  
>26. Where am I from?<br>27. What kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday?  
>28. Do I play any sports?<br>29. What can I spend hours doing?  
>30. If I could live anywhere, where would it be?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. So I'm here with my lovely boyfriend, Danny, and I have <em>finally<em> decided to boyfriend tag. You're welcome," Sam said.

"Prepare for this to be a long video," Danny said.

"Why do you say that?"

"One, 'cause all of your videos are long and there's thrity questions we have to answer!"

"You're not supposed to look at them!" she said, bringing the clipboard to her chest for him not to see.

He threw his hands up as if he was innocent, got a smug smile across his face, and closed his eyes with his eyebrows going up high. Sam rolled her eyes. "Ok, let's get started. Where did we first meet?"

"On the playground," he said.

"I'm impressed you remembered. Do you remember where you and Tucker first met?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause. "Where?" Sam finally said, laughing.

"Oh! Sorry! Uh, the classroom." Danny's face turned a bright red.

"You're so detailed with what happened and the surroundings, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am!" he said, proudly.

Sam, again, rolled her eyes. "Ok, next question. Where was our first date?"

"I'm not sure if you can count it as a first date but that time after I-"

"You? You had the whole _world_ helping you! And don't forget everybody from the Ghost Zone!" she interupted.

"Yeah, you're right. But I planned it!" he defended, then stuck his tongue out at her.

For a third time, Sam rolled her eyes. "Alright, continue on."

Danny looked up for a second, trying to remember where he was. "Oh, yeah! Ok, so after the _world_ and _every ghost in the Ghost Zone-_is that better?" She simply giggled. "-saved the world, we went to that big tree on the hill in Amity Park and talked and what not. Then we flew off, and looked around from an aerial view of the town. And, see, I was even specific," he said, smiling a smile that said "I _can_ do it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam said, hitting him playfully. "Ok, question numeral tres. What was your first impression of me?"

"My first impression was that you were this kind of person who wasn't afraid to be unique. And to this day, you're _still _like that."

"Very true. My first impression of you was that you probably were kinda geeky...then I saw Tucker, and everything change!" she said, widening her eyes and moving her hands in a rainbow motion, meaning that everything changed.

Danny chuckled. "Well, that's some useful information."

"Ok...? Question number..." she trailed off.

"Four..." Danny helped.

"Yes. When did you meet the family?"

"I don't know, our first play date? Woah, that could be considered our first date," he said, making a really weird facially expression.

"What kind of a face was that?" Sam said.

"I o know," he said, not pronouncing "don't" all the way. "Ok, so yeah, our first play date at _your _house."

"I think I met your parents when they came in that one time for 'Parent Career Day' and my parents didn't show up 'cause they don't have a career. And still don't to this day. Next question which is...question number...five. Do I have any weird obsessions and if so, what?"

"Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Depends on what you say."

"Uhh..." he was hesitent, not wanting to make her mad. "You're obsessed with _Friends_."

"I am not!" she shouted, with a grin.

"Yes you are! Name every character."

"Racheal, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, Monica, and Chanler. Doesn't prove I'm obsessed."

"How many wifes has Ross had?"

"Two. Still doesn't prove anything."

"How many kids did what's-her-face have for those random people?"

"Who? Phoebe? She had triplets for them and when she was 'pregnant' with their kids, she was actually pregnant with her real son."

"See! Obsessed!"

"No! I. Am. NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"...ok, maybe little bit..." she said, squinting her eyes and making her thumb and first finger get close together. "Anything else?"

"I'm kinda scared you're gonna get mad again..."

"I'm not mad."

"Still. I don't want to add to the list."

"There's only one thing!"

"So you _want_ me to go on?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well, you have this obsession with Pixar movies-"

"It's 'cause Pixar is beast!"

"-and bands only _you_ know about-"

"Hey, The Undeserving is a pretty awesome band."

"I'm not finished here. You're obsessed with screamo bands-"

"Breaking Benjamin and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus are awesome."

"The thing about you that I don't get is your taste in music. You like screamo and emo bands like RJA and Linkin Park and yet you like Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne and The Undeserving."

"You forgot Fall Out Boy..."

Danny face-palmed. "Exactly what I'm talking about."

"At least _I_ don't listen to Adele. Gosh, I can't believe you like her, her voice drives me insane!" She closed her eyes tight and put her hands on her head as if having one of Adele's songs stuck in her head.

_"There's a fire-"_ Danny started.

"NO! No, no, no, NO!" she said, putting a hand over his mouth. He licked it. "Eww! Danny! You're disgusting!" she cried, wiping her hand roughly against his shirt and having a disgusted look on her face.

He just started laughing. "Should I continue on with your obsessions?"

"No, I think that's enough. Now I get to talk about yours," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Danny's eyes widened. "Uh-oh. Should I be scared?"

"Depends. Do you want the whole world knowing that you're still obsessed with a money from when you were little and still can't go anywhere over night without him?"

"Hey! Bananas didn't do anything to you! And leaving him behind is like forgetting to bring a tent on a camping trip!" Danny looked away for a moment, then got a huge grin on his face. "Guess who I just remembered about?'

"What are you-No. Daniel Fenton, I swear-"

"!" he said as quickly as possible, making it sound like one word.

"You're dead after this video, you know that?"

He just smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Well, you know what other weird obsession you have?" Sam said confidently.

"What?"

She looked away for a minute, then started nodding, knowing she had nothing. Then she looked at Danny. "Fighting ghosts!"

"Yeah, I'm _obsessed_. I would just _die_ if I didn't get the oppertuniy to fight ghosts everyday," he said sarcastically.

"Next question. I believe we've put too much time into this one. What question are we on? Five? No, six. How long have we been together?"

"An hour."

"Good job," she said nodding.

"Nah, ok, so when did we start dating? Freshmen year?"

"Yeah, like the end of freshmen year, right?"

"Yeah, like..."

"I don't know, about..."

"April?"

"Yeah, I think so." They had been over lapping what each other said.

"So, April of freshmen year and now October, senior year. So that's..." a pause while Danny did the math. Sam already figured it out, being that she had completed pre-calc in sophmore year. "Two and a half years!"

"Took you long enough," she joked.

"Shut up!"

"I think we're making this way longer than it should be."

"Ehh, oh well. Next question."

"Ok" -she made a clicking sound with her tongue as she looked for number seven- "Here it is! Do you have any traditions?"

"Nope."

Sam thought for a second. "Yeah, we really don't, do we?"

"Kinda why I said, 'Nope.'"

She rolled her eyes for the...unknownth time. "Eight. What was our first road trip?"

"Does it mean together or just in general?"

"I don't know. Just answer it."

"We've only been on one together and that was back in...the summer of eighth grade?"

"I don't know, I think we were going into ninth grade. I don't know." **(A/N: Sorry, they had two summers and yet were always in the ninth grade so had to make it up!)**

"Whatever. But it was that time when we went across the country with Tucker looking for those gems. Remember that?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't even a road trip. It was supposed to be, but turned out to be more like a sky trip."

"True. Next!"

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"You were a girl."

"Really? I didn't think anybody would know I'm a girl if I was walking out in the streets! I'm impressed that you noticed that!" she said, smiling a fake grin.

Danny chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's hard because we met when we were so young and impressions change and what not over the years and stuff."

"I know, right! So, what was the first thing?"

"Probably your dark clothing."

"You, I think the first thing I noticed was your light, light freckles."

"Really? You noticed my _freckles_? They're so light! Hey, leave a comment if you knew I had freckles and then tried to see if I did or not!"

Sam rolled her eyes, yet again. "Next!" she shouted. "What's my favorite resturaunt?"

"That strange vegan place in...where ever it is."

"I'll give you that, I suppose. It's in Tennesee."

"Ahh."

"And your favorite resturaunt is Nasty Burger. Which I still don't understand."

"You eat there, though!"

"So. There's only one thing that I order."

"I'm pretty sure their meat is fake."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. 'Cause whenever I eat a hamburger from home, it tastes better."

"Hmf. I wouldn't know. Meat is gross...and mean."

"Here we go."

"No, no. They know my opinion on meat already."

"Oh, whew! Ok, next question," Danny said, trying to look at it.

"HEY! No looking!" He moved back over, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Oh stop it," Sam said, tapping him.

He stopped and smiled. "What do we argue most about?" she read.

"Stupid stuff."

"That's not specific."

"It didn't tell me to be specific."

"Still, you gotta say what we argue about."

"I did! I said, 'Stupid stuff'!"

"Well what _kind_ of stupid stuff?"

"This! Were arguing about what we argue about!" he explained.

"That is true..."

"So is that a point for me?" he said with a big smile.

Sam sighed. "Sure."

"Yes!"

"Who wears the pants in the relationship? See, I've never understood the point in this question."

"Me!" Danny said, in a deep voice.

"I wear pants too, dumb butt!"

"Yeah, but you wear skirts with tights underneeth more!"

"I still wear pants..."

"See, we argue _too_ much."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, see, we're arguing again."

"Yeah, but they aren't major fights."

"Still arguing," he sing-songed.

"Moving on to question number...hey! Lucky thirteen! Ok, if I'm watching TV, what am I watching?"

"Disney Channel."

"NO! I don't watch Disney Channel any more!"

"You use to."

"_Use_ to. There's the difference. So try again."

"The Big Bang Theroy."

"When it's on, which is only Thursdays." She made a puppy dog lip. "But _you_ watch all kinds of different shows! You're like _always_ watching TV!"

"And is there a problem with my TV addiction?"

"Wait, I should have said _TV_ for one of your obsessions!"

"Meh," Danny said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Are we ever going to finish these questions?"

"Probably not. There's thirty and we just finished thirteen."

"_Thirty_? Jeez! Ok, so next!"

"Question fourteen: What is one food I do not like?"

"Meat."

"Yeah, everybody knows that. And you don't like frosting, which I've never understood."

"Yeah, and I've never understood why _you_ eat frosting with your vegan-ness."

"Hey, frosting is the only exception. Okey dokey, question fifteen...where is it?"

"Let me see..."

"No!" she said, smacking his hand.

"Oww!"

"Sorry, honey, but you gotta listen or there will be conciquences. Found it! What drink do I order when I go out to eat?"

"Coke."

"Yeah. And you order Coke too."

"Coke buddies! Oh!" Danny said, hold a fist out for Sam to punch, which she did. They both laughed and Danny said, "Next!"

"Question sixteen: What size shoe do I wear?"

"Seven."

Sam looked up from the paper and at Danny, kinda creeped out. "How did you know that?"

"That's what I say when I don't know the answer."

"Oh! That is really strange. Ok and you're a men's eleven?"

"Twelve."

"Ehh, close enough. Seventeen, right? Yeah. What is my favorite kind of sammich. Woah, wait, did I just say sammich?"

"Yes," Danny said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Sam punched him. "Shut up!"

"You know, from ghost fighting, I've gotten stronger so now you can hit me anywhere and it won't hurt."

"Oh really..." she said, deviously. "Stand up."

He stood up, cockily. Sam punch him in the stomach hard, but not as hard as she could. He crunched over in pain, gripping his stomach. "Ok, I stand corrected." He sat back down. Sam had a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what," she said.

"What?"

"I can hit harder than that," she said and cocked a grin.

"DUDE! You look so small and defenseless and, here you are, hurting a guy with a six pack!"

"Oh, what six pack?"

"This one!" he said, standing up and lifting up his shirt.

Sam nodded. "Not bad. Not put it away. Nobody else wants to see it."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. And I think we have ADD."

"Why?"

"'Cause we went from sandwiches to six packs."

"Oh, yeah, we did. Well, your favorite _sand_wich is a Tofu Soy Melt."

"Impressive. And yours is a sandwich with smoked ham and provelone cheese."

"On what kind of bread?"

"Italian."

"Made by who?"

"Publix."

"Wow, you're good."

"Ye-up. Next! Eighteen: What is one talent I have?"

"Being Sam."

"Aww, you're sweet. Good way to say I don't have any talents."

"Hey! I never said you didn't have any talents!"

"Never said I did."

A pause. "Your talent is being you and fighting for what you believe and never giving up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww. Ok, your talent is probably being cute and fighting ghosts. Nineteen: What would I eat everyday if I could?"

"Salad. And you do eat salad everyday."

"You're right, I do! That is really strange. What would you eat? You would eat, like, cookies or something."

"You're probably right. I don't know. Maybe I would eat something else, but I could go for cookies everyday," Danny said with a grin. "Continue on."

"Twenty...where is it? Ahh, found it! Ok, What is my favorite cereal?"

"You don't eat cereal."

"If I did, what would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?" He got a confused look on his face.

"I don't know! Just pick a cereal!"

"You don't eat freakin' cereal!"

She glared at him. "Pick. A. Cereal."

"Froot Loops."

"Ok, and your favorite cereal is Froot Loops."

"Oh! So _that's_ why you wanted me to pick a cereal."

"_No_, really?"

He gave her a goofy grin.

"Ten more. Number twenty-one: What is my favorite music?"

"Haven't we been over this?"

"Kinda. But name it anyway."

"Ok, you like Taylor Swift country, and I would say that includes Lady Antebellum and Taylor Swift, and then it stops."

"You would correct on that."

"And then emo-slash-screamo bands."

"Amen!"

"What genre is The Undeserving?"

"I don't know. They aren't country, but aren't really anything else. Call it, 'Misculanious.'"

"Ok...? And then pop. And _no_ rap under any cercomstance."

"I am impressed. You even threw in that rap statement. I can't stand it. Now, for you. You like basically anything. Like All-American Rejects and Simple Plan to the crap I listen to."

"You listen to them."

"...Yeah...But you listen to a bunch of bands and artists I don't like."

"But what's the one thing _I_ can't stand?"

"Country. But then you like Taylor Swift."

"Who doesn't? She's _beautiful_!" Danny realized what he said and quickly covered it up with, "And so are you."

"Uh-huh," she said as if she didn't believe it.

"Love you," he said with a cheesey grin.

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile and then continued on with the questions. "Twenty-two: What is my favorite sports team?"

"Steelers."

"Woah, another thing I didn't know you knew about me...I'm kinda starting to get freaked out..."

He laughed. "Don't. I guess I just know you really well. That's what you get when you know a person for majority of your life."

"That is very true. Twenty-three-"

"Hey, wait! You didn't say my favorite sports team!"

"Well, let's see the ones I can eliminate. The Packers," -Danny mouthed "I can't stand them" into the camera- "the Saints," -he shivered in "horror"- "uhh, the New York Giants-oh why am I even doing this! Duh, yours the Colts!" She did a face-palm for just now realizing it.

"Good job," he said nodding quickly. "Ok, _now_, you can move on," he said, giving the satisfactory grin.

"Twenty-three: What is my eye color?" she said, closing her eyes.

"Purple."

"Really? Just 'purple'? That's the most creative thing that you could come up with," she said, glaring at him.

He paused to think for a moment. "How about amethyst."

"You knew that was a color _and_ that it was purple? Not bad."

He did a mini bow in his seat. "Why, thank you," he said, trying to sound sophisticated. "Now what color are my eyes?" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Icy blue."

"What about now?" he said, changing his eye colors to green but still keeping his eyelids shut tight.

"Neon green."

"How did you know that?" he asked in confusion, opening his eyes.

"I assumed you changed them when you asked me 'What color now?' and I can see a slight glow behind your eyelids when they're green." He stuck his tongue out at her and she just grinned and shrugged. "Twenty-four: Who is my best friend?"

"Me!" he said, giving the camera the "awesome face."

"Yup! And yours is Tucker."

"Now it depends on whether you're talking about _guy_ best friend or _girl_ best friend."

"Girl best friend is me and guys is Tucker. Better?"

"Much," he said smiling.

"Twenty-five: What is something I do that you wish I didn't?"

"I don't want to add to the list and get in more trouble."

Sam dropped her jaw but had a smile in it. Then she hit him playfully. "You _will_ get in trouble if you say the wrong thing!" she said, still smiling, then laughing.

"Alright, let's word the correctly. I wish you didn't always cover half of the bill when we go out to eat because it makes me feel like a broke guy who can't pay for a date."

"You _are_ a broke guy!"

"But I can still afford to take my girlfriend out on a date! Also, I wish you weren't a vegetarian so I can take you some place and then you would order something other than a salad!"

"Salads are good though," she said pouting.

"Still wish you weren't."

"What about you! I wish you didn't always kick your shoes off when you come in the house!"

"Why?"

"Have you smelled your feet?" she said, plugging her nose and waving her other hand in front of it.

"That's something you can control."

"How?"

"Tell me not to when I walk in. And this is what I mean by stupid stuff we argue about."

"You know, when I think about it, we do argue a lot, but they aren't big fights."

"Just stupid ones."

"Yeah. Next question. Where am I from?"

"Tennessee."

"Impressive. And you're from Amity Park."

"Yeah, I haven't lived many places."

"Twenty-seven: What kind of cake would you make on my birthday?"

"Chocolate."

"And I would love it! I would make you...any cake. You and any cake."

"Yeah. Cake is cake. And all cake is good cake. And now cake sounds weird."

"It does. Enough the cake. Twenty-eight: woah! That rhymed! Ok, twenty-eight: Do I play any sports?"

"Nope."

"Ghost fighting count?"

"If it does, we both play sports." Danny shrugged.

"Alright. We both play ghost fighting. Sounds like a game you play when you're little."

"It does. Next question."

"Twenty-nine: What can I spend hours doing?"

"Writing and reading."

"Yeah, probably could. You could spend hours ghost fighting or wandering the Ghost Zone."

He nodded. "Yup, probably could."

"Last question: If I could live anywhere, where would it be?"

Danny thought. "Some forigne country."

Sam thought. "Maybe. I don't know. I like our small town, Amity. _You_ would probably live in Florida."

"Ye-up. And be an astronaut."

"The Florida humidity is _insane_ though!"

"So. Being an astronaut is insane."

"You do realize they cancled the space program, right?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna be an astronaut. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. If I can't be an astronaut, then I'll work on the rockets or something. Either way, I wanna live in Florida."

"The humidity is still bad," she sing-songed.

"Ehh, I can handle it."

"Whelp, that's it for the questions. This video is gonna be like an hour long. You're awesome you watched it all," Sam said, giving a thumbs up to the camera. "Don't forget to subscibe if you haven't already, by the way, it's free, uh, leave a comment and you guys know I will most likely respond, and FAVORITE!" she finished with a huge smile.

"Don't forget to subscribe to me! I am gonna make Sam put it in the description box. If she takes it off and you don't subscribe to me, she's in trouble."

Sam's eyes widened at him, then at the camera. "SUBSCRIBE TO HIM! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE HIM TICKLE ME!"

Then, a slide that said "Bloopers/Outakes/Evilness From Danny" popped up. "Smile at the camera!"

"Why?"

"So I can get a good thumbnail picture!"

"What if I did this?" Danny made his eyes go crosseyed and his mouth all weird. Sam rolled her eyes, gave a thumbs up, and smiled. "You aren't seriously gonna use that, are you?"

"Heck, yeah, I am!"

Danny leaned far and hard back in his chair and groaned. "Oh, shoot!" he called out, as he started to fall backwards. Sam's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, her hand went on her mouth, and she started laughing. "Not funny," he stated and glared at her as she laughed.

The next clip, Sam asked, "Why do I look orange?"

"You used a self tanner badly yesterday," Danny said.

"Really? Really? You're sitting right next to me, no looking into the camera, and you say that? You look orange too, you know."

"I didn't use a self tanner."

"Neither did I."

"Then why do you look orange?"

"Because the lighting is bad."

"You see, now you just answered your own question."

Next clip. Danny was mimicing an airplane with Sam's camera and was really close to the lens. "What are doing?" she asked. You couldn't see her; Danny's face was blocking her.

"Uhh, nothing. Nothing at all." He gave the camera a scared look.

"Were you playing with my camera?"

"No."

"Then why do you have it?" Her voice was so faint compared to his.

"Uhh, psh, what are you talking about?" he asked nervously, throwing it onto her bed. The camera faced the celing, and then the video ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, kinda strange. I know, I should be working on my other stories but suck it up like a man! :c Yeah *says in deep voice* hahaha. Any who, hope you liked it! Review! Review! REVIEW!<strong>

**xxSam**


End file.
